Question: Find the angle, in degrees, between the vectors $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix}.$
Explanation: If $\theta$ is the angle between the vectors, then
\begin{align*}
\cos \theta &= \frac{\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix}}{\left\| \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix} \right\| \cdot \left\| \begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix} \right\|} \\
&= \frac{2 \cdot (-3) + 5 \cdot 7}{\sqrt{2^2 + 5^2} \cdot \sqrt{(-3)^2 + 7^2}} \\
&= \frac{29}{\sqrt{29} \sqrt{58}} \\
&= \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}.
\end{align*}Therefore, $\cos \theta = \boxed{45^\circ}.$